Realisation
by Katie Jane
Summary: Sanosuke is kidnapped in Kaoru's place when someone comes looking for revenge on Kenshin. He saves Sano, but gets himself poisoned in doing so. Then it's up to Sano to save him, but it involves a kiss and a realisation. KenshinxSano. No smut, just fluff.


Kenshin approached the clearing slowly. He could feel the presence of many men, and in the centre, there was Sanosuke.

"Okay, when he comes, jump him at once. All of you." Kenshin heard the voice easily as his feet slid soundlessly over the grass. "He may look like a weakling, but he's not to be underestimated!" Kenshin tried to place the voice. Was this another revenge-seeker?

"He doesn't look like a weakling!" That was certainly Sanosuke's voice protesting. "He's toned and strong, you just can't see the muscles under that damn gi!" Kenshin felt a smile tug at his lips as he stalked forward, stopping at the edge of the clearing. Peering around the tree, he saw Sanosuke with bound hands and feet in the centre of the circle. He looked over the ring of samurai and realised it was probably made up of at least fifty people.

* * *

"Kenshin!" Kaoru cried, running up to him and grabbing his gi. "They took Sano!" Kenshin blinked, looking at her in confusion.

"Oro?" Kaoru pulled him closer and stared into Violet eyes.

"They took Sano, Kenshin! A bunch of guys came and were gonna take me but he stopped them. There were too many, though! You have to help him, Kenshin!" She was already fighting tears, and Kenshin gently pried her fingers off him.

"Hai, this one is going, Kaoru-dono." He said, and turned on his heel. He pulled the Shoji shut behind him, and ran in the direction of Sanosuke's very obviously flaring energy.

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Kenshin sighed and clicked his blade, ready to draw it. He stepped out of his hiding place and into full view. Cries went over the clearing, and a volley of arrows showered him. He dodged them easily, and leapt into the group of samurai. He easily carved a path through the comparatively inexperienced samurai and simply sidestepped the man who was standing before Sanosuke's bound form. With a quick backwards slash of his sakabatou, Sanosuke was freed. He leapt to his feet and stood at Kenshin's back, clicking his knuckles menacingly.

"Alright! Revenge time." Kenshin looked at the remaining samurai, but his attention was drawn by their leader, standing not two feet away. His eyes were glued to Kenshin's own, and his sword lay untouched in it's sheath. Kenshin knew he would be a force to be reckoned with, when he finally did decide to draw his blade. For now, though, Sanosuke and he worked on the others, and dwindled their numbers until a few stragglers were sent running into the forest in a flat out retreat.

"Only you left now." Sano said, standing before the leader defiantly. Kenshin said nothing. The man had short black hair and long bangs not unlike Aoshi's. His face, though, was much older. He had brown eyes that sparkled with unspoken hate. Sano looked between this man and Kenshin, and realised with a little exasperation that this was another one of Kenshin's 'personal battles'. "I'll go ahead and see you back at the Dojo then, Kenshin." Kenshin nodded, and Sano turned away, stalking into the forest with his hands in his pockets. He knew that Kenshin was worried some of the leftover samurai would go and cause Kaoru trouble, so he picked up his pace.

* * *

He arrived at the dojo to see a samurai being thrown out the door but a very frustrated Kaoru. Seeing Sano arriving, she glared at him.

"You couldn't have got them all, could you?" She looked over Sano's shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "Where's Kenshin?" Sano shrugged and went to step inside, but Kaoru blocked his way.

"What's your problem, Jou-chan?" He asked, agitated.

"Didn't you see the way that guy was dressed? He's an apothecary. It's dangerous to leave Kenshin alone. What if something happens?" Sano rolled his eyes.

"Jou-chan, he ain't some helpless kid. Anyway, he probably knows that guy is an apothe-whatever and will be careful." Kaoru nodded uncertainly, but her eyes were filled with fear. Sano watched her for a moment and then sighed. "Alright fine!" He turned almost huffily and left.

* * *

"Who are you and what is the grudge you have against this one?" Kenshin asked flatly.

"I'm Kazuo. You killed my younger brother." The answer was as void of emotion as the question had been.

"This one with duel, if that is your desire. But leave others out of this." Kazuo's eyes narrowed, and he leapt forward, a loud keening of metal shooting over the clearing as Kenshin blocked. From Kazuo's blade came a shower of powder, and Kenshin leapt back, coughing as it caught in his throat.

"Paralysing powder." Kazuo commented, smiling dangerously. "And no one to bail you out." Kenshin could feel his fingers already tingling. He leapt forward, but his lunge was blocked. He was thrown off, and he felt his knee collapse, sending him to the floor. Apparently it was a fast acting powder. He forced himself to his feet and leapt forward, shouting his attack.

"Hiten Mitsurugi-ryu! Ryu-Sousen!" The man was obviously dependant upon his poison, as he stood no hope of blocking the attack. It hit full force, and he fell to the floor unconscious.

Kenshin fell to his knees, breathing hard. His body was already numbing. His lungs were struggling to keep up with his need for oxygen. His eyes widened at the thought that the powder could have been strong enough to completely paralyse even his lungs. Why hadn't he been more careful?!

"Kenshin!" He couldn't even turn at the sound of Sanosuke running towards him. He knelt beside the panting redhead. "Kenshin…" Kenshin licked his cold lips, trying to speak and failing. He could see rather than feel Sano's arm pulling him to his feet.

"Paralyse…" Kenshin managed, his body limp in Sanosuke's arms.

"Don't talk, Kenshin. I'll get you back to the dojo, Kaoru will have sent for Megumi for Yahiko already. Just… Try to stay with me." His voice seemed to crack slightly, and he ran off into the forest, dragging Kenshin with him.

They came to a stop and Sanosuke lifted Kenshin fully into his arms, looking into glazed violet eyes.

"Sorry Kenshin, but it'll be faster this way." He muttered, taking off again towards the dojo, not bothering to wait for an answer he knew wouldn't come.

* * *

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted, Megumi at her shoulder as Sano slammed the door open, the now unconscious redhead limp in his arms.

"Vixen!" He shouted, putting Kenshin down. "He got drugged with some paralysing potion. Do something!" Megumi got to work, looking into clouded eyes and feeling his soaring temperature, inspecting his barely shifting chest.

"I'm not familiar with this." She stated, and leant over Kenshin's lips. Just as she was about to touch them, two pairs of hands grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!" Kaoru and Sanosuke both shouted in unison.

"He can barely breath!" She shouted, her worry overriding her surprise. "Someone has to breath for him. Will you do it?" She shot a glance at the both. Kaoru blushed a violent shade of red and ran off, muttering something about getting water. Megumi was surprised when Sano held her gaze and nodded. "You will?" She asked, shocked.

"There might still be some residue in his body. I'm more likely to be able to fight it than you. I've got a bigger body. Tell me what to do." Megumi set off into a description of how to breathe for him while her mind ran off with itself. Sanosuke's explanation sounded innocent enough, even like he was caring for her. But that look in his eyes… She had a feeling he was interested in someone in the room, but that it wasn't her.

She watched with interest as Sanosuke leant down over the redhead. Before he could begin, she quickly spoke again.

"I'm not familiar with the poison, but I believe it will wear off after a few hours. All we have to do is keep him alive until then. I'll… leave you alone." She left quickly, shutting the door and sealing them into the porch, from which they hadn't had time to move. She ran off to find Kaoru and tend to Yahiko's wounds from fighting the stray samurai.

Sanosuke leant down, his eyes lingering on Kenshin's closed ones before joining their lips in what only vaguely resembled a kiss. He could feel the short, sharp breaths of his companion fading, and quickly took over, occasionally pulling away to add fresh oxygen. He would have sighed to himself if he wasn't so focussed on breathing for the rurouni. He almost wished Kenshin wouldn't wake up. He wanted to stay this close to him…

* * *

Violet eyes fluttered open, and Sanosuke pulled back in mild surprise. He'd felt no difference in their breathing. How long had Kenshin been awake? He pulled back, but saw the flicker of fear that crossed Kenshin's eyes and the movement of his lips unaccompanied by sound. He quickly leant back down and joined their lips, once again breathing for the both of them, his hands pushing on Kenshin's chest to make him exhale. He felt mildly uncomfortable knowing Kenshin was awake, but somehow also felt he wanted it to go on for longer. He felt Kenshin's fingers twitch by his thigh. Kenshin was slowly but surely returning to his senses. Brown met violet, and Sanosuke pulled back again. This time Kenshin's chest kept rising and falling of it's own accord, and those violet orbs were smiling at him. Still Kenshin didn't speak, and Sano wasn't sure if that was because he couldn't or didn't want to. He leant back and moved to get to his feet, blushing slightly. A hand grabbed the hem of his trousers as he moved to walk away, and he turned to see Kenshin's pleading eyes staring at him longingly.

"D… Don'… 'eave…" His speech was slurred and not formed, but Sano knew what he was asking none the less. He knelt back down, unwrapping Kenshin's hand from his trousers and placing it on the floor, surprised when the fingers kept a hold of his own. Looking up, he saw Kenshin smiling. He blushed deeper and looked down at Kenshin's chest. He realised how glad he was to see it rising and falling, and gently leant forward, kissing the pale skin showing between the gi before he could stop himself. He felt Kenshin tense beneath him, but he lifted his lips higher, kissing up Kenshin's neck. He just couldn't stop himself…

Now he'd started, he realised just how long he'd wanted to do this… He kissed up Kenshin's jaw, and brushed their lips together with a gentleness he wasn't aware that he had. He wasn't surprised when Kenshin didn't respond, and leant back, avoiding Kenshin's eyes.

"I'll… er… I'll go tell Jou-chan that you're awake." Sano muttered, and got to his feet. Kenshin once again grabbed his trousers. Sano looked down to the ex-hitokiri and blinked. Kenshin still didn't want him to leave? Maybe… Maybe they shared some of the same feelings after all..?

"Sa…no…" Kenshin managed, and Sanosuke sat down again, taking Kenshin's hand in his own and staring into bright violet eyes. "Thank… you." Sano could help but smile. He leant over Kenshin again, their lips brushing together. Sano closed his eyes and leant further, kissing Kenshin deeply. Kenshin didn't respond, but nor did he pull away. When Sano pulled away himself, their eyes met again. Sano couldn't help gasping. They were suddenly so deep… Not the depth that hid the sorrow in their darkness, but depth that showed his life laid out for Sanosuke in a way he'd never seen before. He was revealing the one thing he'd always kept truly hidden, his emotions ran unhindered through the violet orbs for only a few seconds. After Sanosuke's gasp, they quickly returned to their normal selves, and Sano found himself disappointed. Kenshin looked away, but Sano grabbed his chin with strong fingers and forced their eyes to meet. He smiled, and Kenshin couldn't help smiling back. That roguish grin did always make him want to smile.

"Don't hide from me. I was surprised is all. Show me, Kenshin." He said softly, leaning down again and staring lovingly into his eyes. They slowly revealed themselves, no longer hiding things, but open and caring. Sano stared into them for several minutes, and Kenshin gazed back. There was silence, and Sano leant down, kissing Kenshin again. Kenshin, this time, returned the kiss, though only his lips could respond at that moment. Sanosuke knew he was still weak, and probably needed to rest, but he didn't want to go. Kenshin gripped Sano's hands tighter as he pulled away from the kiss, and they sat for several minutes in silence.

"Sano…" He looked up as Kenshin spoke. "Take me to my room, please…" Sanosuke nodded, lifting Kenshin gently from the floor and opening the door with his foot, carrying the rurouni to his own room and setting him down on the futon. Kenshin had wrapped his arms around Sano's shoulders, and didn't let go even as Sano tried to pull away.

"Kenshin?" He asked, confused.

"Stay with me tonight, Sano." Sanosuke couldn't help the blush that sprang to life on his cheeks, but nodded regardless and laid down beside the red-head. Sano let Kenshin rest his head on his shoulder and realised that after only a few moments the rurouni was fast asleep in a way that he had never seen before. Was that a sign of trust? It couldn't be anything else… He smiled to himself and let his hand rest over Kenshin's shoulder, drifting into a warm sleep himself. He felt safer and more at peace now than he had done in a very long time.

_Just a short oneshot there, the idea randomly came to me and I wanted to try the Kenshin/Sano pairing. I hope you enjoyed it. For those of you who read and are thinking about complaining that Sano and Kenshin aren't in love, I don't care so take your complaints somewhere else. It's fanfiction, and the poor characters are subject to our every desire D_

_Review for me if you liked it or have some constructive critisism for me!_


End file.
